User talk:Alphaweegee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Alphaweegee/Alphaweegee is coming... page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Thanks Malleo for welcoming me to weegeepedia.Anyways ITS ME ALPHAWEEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Assfag seems to have changed your Alphaweegee picture again. Hobodude34 (talk) 17:16, October 8, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 17:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC)I know OK CAPIN WHAT DO I DO FIRST TO SAVE THE CHAT FROM HYPNEEGEECybertron65 (talk) 01:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Im With U guys On Saving the WEEGEEPEDIA IT WILL BE A RISKY MISSION SO TELL LRIGEE IM FORMING A TEAM OF FAKEGEES WHO WANT TO SAVE THE WEEGEEPEDIA SPREAD THE WORD TO THE UNITED GEE'S UNIVERSE THAT ME YOU AND EVEN LRIGEE (if she wants to join my team...) ABOUT THE MISSION WERE GOING ON SO OR FIRST MISSION TELL THE FAKEGEES ABOUT OUR MISSION OK LETS-A-GO!Cybertron65 (talk) 02:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Ok A Meeting Is In The Chat Room At 8:00 or 9:00 Pm tomaro Cybertron65 (talk) 02:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Ok Dude Just Come To The Chat Room When You Can Ok?Cybertron65 (talk) 11:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 DUDE GO TO THE CHAT ROOM AGAIN I WAS JUST FINISHING A PAGE ABOUT MYSELFCybertron65 (talk) 12:18, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 ALPHA GO TO MY PAGE ABOUT ME I ADDED NEW PHOTOS PLASE DONT KILL ME!!! Cybertron65 (talk) 14:12, October 13, 2013 (UTC)CYBERTRON65 Alphaweegee and co. So, while looking at your Alphaweegee page, I noticed that there were some redlinks to Omegaweegee and Betaweegee. I think that we should create those pages and make them interesting. Thoughts? --Alphaweegee (talk) 13:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC)ya I think I will make it Could u help me make my on page-Skeegee P.S. i give u Skeegee virus Oh so now i owe you 100 dollars well i can mak it rain 1 million dollars SO NYEH. Anyone who reads his gets Skeegee virus no exceptions------Skeegee =LriGee. (talk) 14:24, October 22, 2013 (UTC) YAY! Wait are we on the good side? I hope so! Alphaweegees Army GO GO! Alphaweegee and Lrigee can i join ur army? ---- Skeegee ^_^ LriGee. (talk) 16:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro! Congrates! Good work! Your now a head weegee! Thats amazing!!! :D And thanks for adding all of the members of The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia!!! I am now so happy... :') ^_^ LriGee ^_^ Woot woot! Victory! Sorry for not responding to you earlier. It's hard to coordinate when we're in different time zones. Hobodude34 (talk) 16:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I have a Twitter account but I don't use Facebook. We could make a joint Weegeepedia account, I guess. Just a suggestion. Hobodude34 (talk) 19:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) (use finger for paychek) hi! :) Hey I was thinking...maybe Daieegee's Army could be your ally in taking over the Weegeeverse or, Daieegee can create a new universe for you.Hiddenlich (talk) 16:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh. Look at the GIFs on my talk page and yours.... What the heck is going on now? Hobodude34 (talk) 16:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've reverted the spam changes and banned the user (User:Ur Mum) for three days. If you think that we should just ban this person permanantly, then go ahead, I guess, because it's pretty doubtful that they'll decide to become real members of the wiki. Hobodude34 (talk) 16:59, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Actually, there's been even more spam edits than I thought. We can't tolerate this. I'm banning him infinitely. Hobodude34 (talk) 17:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Helloo. Go to the chatroom, please. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:27, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay so I heard Prarlio isn't responsible for the hate pages. Some hacker named User:F####T is. And besides maybe we should just ignore the hate pages. I doubt anyone will attack us that much. Sueproeegee (talk) 14:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so what's all this I'm hearing about a User:F####T? I can't find his user page... Hobodude34 (talk) 16:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) haha funny in the end ! XD '''can you block '''Ghosto >:( Sup, Alphaweegee. I was looking at the permissions page-type thing, and I noticed that I don't have the ability to make other people admins. I'm pretty sure that none of the other admins besides you do either. This is probably due to your being to ownership of the wiki. If you go to Special:UserRights and enter our usernames, there should be some options that let you give us permissions. Thanks, and btw, let me know when you're on the chat. Hobodude34 (talk) 00:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Head Weegee for Squidbob Hey Alphaweegee, I would like to be a Head Weegee (Admin) on Weegeepedia, please. I blocked one of our evil users in my Wiki named ***fag. I bet I can help out more here. From, Squidbob Tentapants Huh. Well, that's odd, but okay. Hobodude34 (talk) 17:32, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Task for being a Head Weegee I accept your task! I drew Alphaweegee (you)! May I be a Head Weegee now? I am so sorry for changing Deegee pics I make my own Deegee on a seperate page. OK thanks =D Hey its SqeegeeFan9000, I just wanna know how to remove pages that I don't want please! I will get rid of the page "Free to Edit Page" I promise! just plz show me!D for helping me! And I will prove that I can be an admin! :D knife spine :3 Hey Go To The Chat I Wanna See My Cybertron65 emotecon alpha u are the BOMB OF RAINBOWS Thanks for makin that emote i told lrigee thanks too!Cybertron65 (talk) 19:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Ban Nope12 he putting GAYGAYGAY etc on wiki pages and making them crap plz ban Nope12 -SqeegeeFan9000 chat? Reply They're not recolor's. They haven't been recolor's for a couple year's now. this is what they look like. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 15:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to join my wiki? Hiddenlich (talk) 15:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey this is GoWeegeeGo. I got busy and I haven't visited Weegeepedia in quite a while. I see you are now helping manage Weegeepedia. Thanks for that. Weegee 20:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy belated birthday! Hobodude34 (talk) 17:40, November 20, 2013 (UTC) vhttp://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pentagon041 block him please.. :( http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pentagon041 block him Wanna chat? Hobodude34 (talk) 18:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Is there? *sigh* Annoying spammers. Welp, I'll either cover it up or delete it now. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I think I fixed it. I'm gonna re-upload it now. Thanks for telling me. I didn't even notice. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:57, November 20, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALPHA :D Two Doll's :3 hope u liked it Happy Birthday! P.S. I am sorry I was late saying this but I had a TRUCK LOAD of homework yesterday.Hiddenlich (talk) 22:07, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for the seal thing, my seal i have created it when I absorbed Hypneegee Sealing by BLazer. It happened an explosion when i found the portal thing, If i misused that seal thing, I'm so sorry. NourGodly1592 (talk) 16:52, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ? What are you talking about? Do I really need a signature? (talk) 19:44, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Alphaweegee. The Merigrock Wiki is dead. Not Weegeepedia! Hi Alphaweegee. I liked to make you happy. so I have made my version of you. If you liked this image, thank me later. I have ideas for you. TNX NourGodly1592 (talk) 17:06, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I can stay in weeks but because of schools, I can't touch the computer. But I have iPad so I can stay if I have it If you want me for something, every Thursday I will make images and if I have luck I can make one for 1-hour computer TNX NourGodly1592 (talk) 18:26, November 27, 2013 (UTC) You mean lrigee? Oh... Okay have a nice day If you have skype You can chat with me Skype: nourhamshary Have a Nice Weegee Day Alexander is your real name... Well here's the trick for my real name The name before godly is my real name Ok, see you tomorrow, and god luck NourGodly1592 (talk) 19:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Merigrock is dead. Not Weegeepedia.Hiddenlich (talk) 21:52, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I born in egypt. My dad works as accountant in america, I really miss my dad. But on vacations we will travel to him. My mum died because of diabetes. Me and my sister lived in Grandma's House. My grandma is rich because my dad works in america, So We have enough money to travel to america to meet my dad. He was accountant in New York, USA. And he sometimes travel to russia (your country) to learn some maths. But your story is very beautiful. If you are online tell me what images or anything you want and i will make it in NO WAY!!! everyone.. with mariincho and fortran and geenoh,.. This is for you, LriGee and Ulona NourGodly1592 (talk) 20:22, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Wich one is creepier? Do you agree? NP :3 np, this picture i made because of nice responsiblity of people sorry alpha, i have fixed it. there, i fixed it. NourGodly1592 (talk) 11:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC) 2014 and chrismas is near! NourGodly1592 (talk) 16:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) alpha, did you put me in popular pages? if yes, than tnx so much if no.... than tell teh username so i can thank him/her later. oh.... xD thanks for the information :P :D today ii was bored and drawed this .. hope u liked it.. Watch My SpeedPaint if you dare >:) NourGodly1592 (talk) 16:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC) FINNALY I MADE TEH ART! hope u liked it ^^ hope u liked it! took me only 20 minutes..this is for chrisdmas! alpha, i can kill everyone (except weegee) so whats the point of god sqeegee and me? weegee can kill everyone even me in my toon form and creepypasta form, god sqeegee can kill every (except me, you (maybe) and weegee), thats what i meant, if it was serious, im dont know. sorry. oops, i sweared.... sorry, i removed the word f--k from my picture. so im sorry Go to go Help:Links if you would want to know how to change a color of an individual link. User: Hiddenlich Alphaweegee can you chec out my new Wiki : TheEpicFace wiki i could use some help OMEEGGZZ RAINBOWZZZ! :D im so happy for the chat! u turned hypneegee to Weegee XD thats so Cool! :3 why are photo uploads disabled ? >:( finnaly finished it. took me 15 minutes. my own design of classic ulona. NourGodly1592 (talk) 11:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Finally!! I have made First Episode from Rise of Al Qaeegee, Alpha vs Dark Nour ENJOY! NourGodly1592 (talk) 13:10, December 11, 2013 (UTC) OMG! thank you so much! i will try to do my best to do anything for weegeepedia :D NourGodly1592 (talk) 13:12, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Alpha can i say for something?, Can i put my rule in chat if i logged in everyone will say *rule*? if not, than NP at all NourGodly1592 (talk) 08:54, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Alpha, Part 2 has released, i know it's short because of rendering problems, but i can control it now and part 3 will be longer enough to get it =) oops, forgot the video, here it is =) NourGodly1592 (talk) 14:14, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Here ya go having a crappy christmas ^^ Chat Request Do you want to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 14:32, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 19:06, December 15, 2013 (UTC) NourGodly1592 (talk) 16:10, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Teh Part 3 of Alpha vs Dark Nour is here1!!!1one But it's again too small because the rendering problems are insaned and there isn't you in this part just enjoy already xD SonictheSockpuppet has vandalized the Skeegee and Skalleo page and just started a reign here. Watch for the, he caused trouble at Tails Doll Wiki too from what I heard. If it continues please ban tis user. Nightmaralleo (talk) 00:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Alpha! Sorry, I've been really busy, and haven't been able to come on Weegeepedia much. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, like I said, I've been very busy with school and stuff. I'm hopefully back now though. I heard we had another spammer? Hobodude34 (talk) 18:53, December 20, 2013 (UTC)